Distractions
by avengurl
Summary: Yeah, well, it's all Nick Fury's fault. At least that's what he'll tell his fellow Avengers if they ever find out about the "welcome" gift he gave Loki. PWP.


"Sir,"

"Not now Jarvis," Tony grist his teeth as he pounds into the woman beneath him, gripping her bare hips as she rocks against him. The blond moans under him, gripping the sheets as she's on all four getting fucked by Tony Stark.

What a privilege.

"I would prefer not to interrupt your sexual activities, sir, but Director Fury demands your presence as all the other Avengers are out of town and very much unavailable."

"I'm unavailable as well!" the billionaire thrusts harder, slamming into the pretty blonde. "Tell him no. No can do."

"It's about Loki, sir."

Tony freezes mid-stroke, panting slightly from his previous activity. The blonde turns to Tony with confused blue eyes, face sweaty and wet. The brunette gives her a quick kiss before slipping out of her and grabbing some clothes.

"Sorry Brittany-"

"Carol's my name."

"-but I have to go. It's an emergency. I'll call you if I open up again." Tony smiles as he walks over to his bathroom. "You can go now."

Before he can hear the rest of her talking, Tony rushes into the bathroom and takes a quick shower, dressing before heading downstairs. He can't believe it. Loki is finally down here on Earth for his Midgard punishment. Tony doesn't know what it is, but he does know that he will experiment on Loki like the god is a guinea pig for fucks sake. His sciency feels are all abundant now just thinking about all the experiments he can conduct.

"Hello there, you pretty ball of sunshine," Tony smiles cheerily as he enters SHIELD HQ and sport Fury in the hallway, "Sorry there. I was busy."

"Busy until you heard about Loki." the director replies, staring at Tony with his one eye.

"Hey! I am, like, high on sex right now and I swear I will fuck the prettiest thing around here because I am so damn horny and it's no thanks to you, so wouldn't a little thank you from you be appropriate?"

"My oh my, you still have your sharp and witty tongue. I think I might enjoy my stay here."

Tony turns at the sound of the voice and comes face to face with a smirking Norse god of mischief, green eyes sparkling with pure pleasure. The brunette frowns slightly as he rakes his eyes over Loki, who's wearing a simple green t-shirt and black pleather pants that hug the god's hips and legs quite well.

A little too well for Tony's horny brain.

"Oh, so he's here," the man says, feigning disappointment. "Did Thor bring him down?"

"Of course he did. How else would I get down here?" Loki replies, giving Tony a quick glance. "He has left though and gone back to Asgard."

"Damn. Anyway, I have to go back upstairs-"

"No, you don't." Fury interrupts, glaring at a pissed Tony, "Look, I don't care if you feel like fucking everything that's pretty, Stark, I didn't call you down here for banter with Loki. You need to watch over the god while he's in his cell."

"What? Why!?" Tony exclaims, quite horrified. He can not be in a room with Loki, not without his Iron Man suit on. Plus, his brain is thinking about adding Loki to the list of pretty things to fuck.

"Loki is the Avengers enemy. You are an Avengers, so deal with him. I have work to do." Fury gives Loki a glare before leaving the two in the hallway.

"Looks like it's you and me, Loki." the brunette drawls, sighing heavily as he turns to the god, "Why don't you take me to your cell? We can get started there."

"If you wish. Although, I know not of what we will start in my room." the god stares down at Tony before holding out a pale long-fingered hand. "I do not feel like walking. Take my hand."

"What? There is no way I will take your hand, Loki. You might do-!"

Tony is cut off as that hand grabs his arm and pulls him flesh up against Loki's chest. The god is quite unamused, but Tony's about to have a panic attack. He can fell Loki's arm around his waist and can smell the sweet bitter scent of Loki all around him. Oh god, yeah, Loki is most definitely on the list now.

The two disappear in a flash of green and appear in a large bedroom that contains a bed, a dresser, a desk, a lamp, a television, a whole lot of expensive things all the Avengers have in their rooms. The carpet is lush and black and there's a stripe of green across the beige walls.

"Are you sure this is your room? Because it looks an awfully lot like my room or Bruce's room or Thor's room." Tony frowns as Loki walks to his dresser.

"Thor said my punishment on Midgard is to simply live amongst my enemy," the god turns to Tony after grabbing a green shirt, "I believe he told Fury I must literally live like you Avengers as well. No more glass cells for me after all. Hmm, and I was starting to enjoy them."

"Wait, so how am I suppose to . . . " Tony trails off as Loki takes off his shirt, white chest out for all to see. The man's eyes trail down to that black line of hair that disappears after the god's waist line on his pants.

"Supposed to what?" Loki asks, regathering Tony's attention. Green eyes start at the shorter man with confusion. It's obvious Loki either doesn't realize Tony's fixation or the god is ignoring it.

"Supposed to experiment on you. I thought your room was going to be down in SHIELD HQ."

"You can still conduct your experiments on my in here, Stark. Or you may take me-" the rest of the god's words are muffled as he slips on his long sleeved shirt. Tony's thoughts start going downhill in terms of purity. Right now, taking Loki is looking like a really good idea.

Loki straightens his shirt and looks back at Tony. "So, which do you prefer?"

"I'd rather take you, but you know, if you'd prefer otherwise. . ." the billionaire leans against the wall as Loki raises an eyebrow.

"You humans," he chuckles with a shake of his head, "We will start in here; a more private situation. No distractions whatsoever and you may do as you wish."

"Really?" 'Cause right now, Tony is wishing he could just fuck Loki's brain out. "Like, you're being completely serious."

"Of course I am," a small smirk adorns Loki's lips, "and do not worry. I have yet to forget your predicament, Stark."

"So, like, what if I'm wishing to do some pretty nasty things to you? Can I do them?"

"Hmm, sure. I have probably done worse." the black-haired god sits down on his bed, "Besides, what good can a mortal be in bed? I would rather stick to the experiments."

"Oh, but this is an experiment, babe. And I'm no ordinary mortal. I'm Tony Stark."

"What is so special about that?"

"Want me to show you?"

Loki actually looks like he's pondering the question for a few seconds. "If it would please you. I would rather not aggravate you. After all, I will be here for a minimum of three years. Well, what are you waiting on?"

Tony practically skips to Loki's side, sitting on the comfy bed. The god turns to him and before either man can say a word, Tony takes Loki's lips in a kiss, closing his eyes. Loki kisses back, moving his lips against the brunette's. It doesn't take long for the kisses to get heated, teeth and tongues clashing in a fury of heat and sexual passion. Loki tastes like winter and magic. Crisp, cool, calm, yet spicy and dangerous. Tony likes it.

He likes it a lot.

The man pushes Loki back onto the bed, hovering over the god as the kisses stop. Green eyes are dark with lust and stare up into carmel brown ones. Wet and plump pinks lips are slightly parted, panting a bit as well. Tony returns to those delicious kisses, placing his hands by Loki's head. Loki laces one hand through Tony's hair and for a split second, he wonders where Loki's other hand is.

He soon finds out when he feels something grab at his tightened crotch. Loki chuckles lightly and squeezes again before massaging Tony's growing erection. His cock is aching now, too tight in his jeans and boxers. And it's not like Loki's making it any better. Tony's cock twitches when he hears the sound of his zipper being undone. Loki's hand leaves Tony's head and helps the other hand release his button.

"Excited, aren't you?" the god smirks heavily as he brushes his fingers over the bulge in Tony's boxers. The brunette lets out a little hiss at that. "Tell me Stark, do you wish to complete the dirty things your mind wants to do to me, or would you like me to continue?"

"Continue, damn it. I have at least three years to fuck your brains out."

"Oh, so you plan on this being more than once?"

"Shut up."

Loki laughs before dipping his right hand into Tony's boxers. The billionaire squeezes his eyes shut as he feels those long pale fingers wrap around his throbbing erection. The god pulls it out the cool air cause it to stiffen a bit. Tony opens up an eye and looks down at Loki, who's smirking slightly, eyes concentrated on the cock in hand.

The black-haired god squeezes Tony's erection a few times before slowly stroking, occasionally brushing the billionaire's leaky head with his thumb. Tony himself bits his bottom lip, wondering for a quick second why Loki's much better at a handjob than that blonde who has in his room earlier. More practice. He's got centuries ahead of her after all.

Soon enough, Tony finds himself on his back with Loki's head between his legs. The god is still stroking and oh god, Tony just wants to shove his cock into Loki's mouth. Instead, Loki takes Tony into his mouth and sucks gently before pulling away. The brunette lets out a heavy breath as Loki drags his tongue up Tony's length.

Loki pulls off Tony's pants and boxers, tossing them to the side with the man's shoes. The god spreads Tony's legs further apart and presses sloppy kisses to his inner upper thighs. Tony closes his eyes and rakes his fingers through black locks before Loki decides he's had enough and takes the man's cock back into his mouth, sucking harder with a bob or two of his head.

"Ah," Tony gasps when Loki gets faster and starts stroking is erection as well, "Yes, oh shit, nngh, yeah-fuck."

"Fuck you say," Loki mumbles as he pulls away from Tony's cock, a trail of saliva dripping down the side of the god's devilish mouth. He licks it off with a little smirk, eyes trained on Tony's. "I think I can do that; how about you?"

"Yes. Absolutely yes. Definitely." Tony groans as he feels that wicked tongue dance over his shaft and balls. "Shit, just give me a second, I gotta get the-oh fuck!"

Tony gasps and literally pulls away from Loki's face, his own face red with heat, blush, and lust. Pale hands grab at his thighs and drag him back to the god's face. This time, he clenches the sheets beneath him and wills himself not to move no matter how much he may want to.

"Oh god, oh motherfuckin' god, oh fuck," he pants huskily, reaching a shaky hand toward Loki's head. The black haired beauty hums in approval against Tony's puckering hole, his tongue lapping at it with vigor, "Loki, shit, you're not supposed to - ah ha ha! - 'pposed to- gah!"

The man lets out a cry as Loki sucks harder, kissing him there and oh god, it's so wrong. He shouldn't be doing this, but he is and it feels so good, so great! So fucking arousing. So porny. He likes it a lot more than he thought he would, getting his ass eaten out by Loki.

The god pulls away with a small grunt and slides two fingers into his mouth, Tony recovering above him. Tony watches Loki from between his bent and spread apart legs, noticing how twitchy, thick and wet his cock is. God, Loki's done a great job setting him up for a fucking orgasm. The green-eyed god pulls his fingers from his mouth with a pop, saliva coating the two digits. Seconds later, Tony feels something prodding at his hole and then those long fingers are sinking into his ass and whoa, the look of pure lust and sex that oozes from Loki is enough to make him blow

.  
"Loki, stop," he stutters as Loki immediately starts slamming those two fingers inside of him. The god's silvertongue joins in, rimming his ass with hot enthusiasm, "Seriously, I can't - nyah! - oh shit, I can't, I don't want it to end, but, shit, I can't-"

"I'm not stopping, Stark." Loki replies, looking up at Tony with dark green eyes. Tony can literally see the magic and sex pooling in those orbs. "I've heard control is something you have trouble with."

"Actually, I have - gah - great control. I am the owner of my company."

Loki laughs. "Oh no, not that control. You have trouble controlling yourself, not others. How about you control yourself right now?" the god pulls away slightly, no longer pumping Tony, "When you release, I stop."

"What? But-"

"Shh, Stark. Patience is a virtue."

With that, Loki returns to Tony's ass, pumping those fingers into Tony at a hot and heavy pace. Tony squeezes his eyes shut and focuses on not releasing, not letting loose because he has to at least get Loki in his ass before his ends. Just as Tony's got pretty good control of himself, Loki ads another finger (or two) and takes Tony's cock back into his mouth.

That's when Tony starts getting vocal.

_"Fuck!"_ he yells, finding it hard to keep control now, practically withering on the bed, fingers clutching onto the black locks between his legs. "Ah yes! Shit, Loki, no, stop, I - oh shit - yes, ah yes, harder, shit, gah! Nyahahah! No, wait, no don't pull out, no not - Ah fuck yes! Mmmhmm, yes!"

"Get on you knees if you want more, Stark." Loki announces once he releases Tony's aching near-release cock from his mouth. "All four."

It doesn't take long for Tony to get on all fours; he's eager to get his brains screwed out so he can finally let loose and come and oh _god_, is that Loki's cock against his entrance? Damn, that's bigger than he thought.

Loki grips onto Tony's hips as he slides in and not too slowly either. The brunette nearly loses it at that. He bucks his hips against Loki, rolling them back with a slutty moan. The god slams into Tony, pulling out all the way to sink back in with force. Tony clings onto the sheets and rocks against the god, letting out little whimpers every so often between moans and cries.

He needs to release, his balls are tight with built up tension and release. Yet, he wants Loki to come first. Maybe he'll just have to save that for another time. Or-

"Nngh, _yes_, that's it, oh god, _fuck yeah_," he groans aloud, sinking to his elbows, face pressed into the mattress, "Yes, Loki, yes, mmmhmm, fuck me, fuck my ass."

Let's see how Loki responds to dirty sex talk.

"Fuck you? Oh, so you want more." Loki purrs above him, a hand trailing down Tony's shirt-covered back. "Let's see if I can give you what you want."

"Yes, let's do that." Tony gasps as he feels Loki pull out all the way. "Uh, what?"

"On your side, Stark. Preferably your left." the god commands, lightly brushing fingers over Tony's rear. The man does as Loki says, feeling way too empty. Plus, Loki's giving time to relax so he can last longer.

(Although the anticipation of what's happening next isn't helping.)

Once on his side propped up by his elbow, Tony looks back to spot the god behind him, also settling down on his side. Tony feel his right leg get pulled up slightly and feels Loki's cool breath against his neck. Tony gets goosebumps at that. He feels one of Loki's legs beside his own and then grits his teeth as he feels the god reenter his ass slowly, hand gripping his thigh.

"Oh god," Tony moans through gritted teeth as he clings onto the hand that's on his thigh, feeling Loki rock into him. "Fuck, _I can't_, I - nyah!"

"Mmmhmm," Loki hums against Tony's sweaty neck, giving the man a shiver, "You're so tight and hot, Stark," the god slowly licks his neck, making Tony whimper slightly, "I like."

It doesn't take long before Loki's thrusting into Tony with verve, pounding his ass as Tony cries out with passion making nonsense sounds, unable to hold back. Loki's jerking Tony off happily, whispering horrible and dirty things into his ear.

"Oh? You like that? You want more? Good, because I want you to come for me." the god hisses, stroking Tony even faster. Tony wants to sob, damn it, the sex is so fucking good; Loki must be the Norse god of sex or something, "I want to feel your seed between my fingers and I expect to get what I want."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Tony replies quivering as they noisily fuck, the taller dos fucking him senseless. If Nick Fury calls for him right now, Tony swears he will choke that man to death. "Oh god, _yes_, Loki, I -gah - I - Loki!"

Tony reaches his peak with a cry of Loki's name, gripping the sheets with shoulder racking sobs of pleasure. He sees spots in his vision as he comes, semen squirting from his cock. It drips down his shaft and seeps between Loki's fingers just as the god wanted. Loki groans against Tony's neck before he slams into Tony's ass one more time, making Tony sob once more before his ass is creamed with hot Loki seed.

"Holy shit," Tony pants as the god pulls out, sweaty black hair plastered to his face. "That was fucking incredible."

"Glad I could be of your service." green eyes stare down at Tony with mischief. Tony grins back.

"We should definitely do this again," the man rolls onto his stomach with a content sigh. He feels Loki collapse onto the bed beside him, "Maybe with like roleplay or bondage or toys or something."

"You want this again so bad, Stark," Tony turns to face the green-eyed god, who's unamused.

"Well, yeah, you're fucking brilliant at it! I mean, c'mon, bedding me wasn't as bad as you though, was it?" Loki rolls his eyes with a smile. "See? How can you say you don't want this again?"

"I never said I don't want it again." the sneaky god traces an unfamiliar pattern on Tony's arm.

Tony lets out a pleased noise and grabs Loki's face, kissing the god with passion, lust, and an itch for more.

"Would you mind another round?" Tony asks heatedly, pulling away from a messy, sloppy kiss. He overs over Loki, who's staring up at him with dark lust filled eyes. Already, the man's cock is hardening, ready for more.

"Why not?" a cocky smirk consumes Loki's lips, "I have at least three years down here. I might as well enjoy them."

* * *

;D


End file.
